The Beginning
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: The story of how Panem started through the observations of a common citizen.
1. Apocalypse

Elizabeth was only 7 when the apocalypse hit. Out of her whole family, only her younger sister and she survived.

First the earthquakes came. They shook the whole world as buildings collapsed and chaos began. Fires were started, and the world was in a state of terror. Elizabeth was holding her younger sister's hand as her parents quickly shut the door and covered up the windows. They turned off the TV, which was filled with news reports. One by one, they were going dead as the satellites collapsed. Victoria, Elizabeth's little sister, was terrified. Their older brother, James, was packing up. They had to run.

Next, the tsunamis came. They crashed over the land, burying Japan and Hawaii, as well as other islands. Elizabeth's family lived on the east coast of the U.S.A., and they drove inward. They nearly made it to one of the numerous safe havens that were popping up. But, as they were driving, it started to flood. James got out helping to push the car with his parents. The water level was getting higher. James got inside the car, as well as the mother, but the father didn't make it. As he was swept away, they rode the waves inside of their car.

The volcanoes erupted, and some of the most feared ones as well. The family eventually made it to a safe haven. Getting out and looking up, they saw a mountain of black ash rise up. Yellowstone had erupted. As the tephra came pounding down, they run as quickly as they can. One sad, small twist of fate took their mother as she was impaled by a piece of metal.

The kids made it into the safe haven. They stayed there for a night and a day, when the atmosphere crashed. James had run outside, helping people inside, when he disappeared. He was never to be found again.

Elizabeth remembered hugging Victoria, and trying to remain brave. She also remembered that moment when the ash parted slightly to let a sunbeam fall on the sisters. Elizabeth then decided to never give up hope for a new life.

**A/N: Yeah, it's a little depressing. Anyway, what do you guys think?**


	2. Meeting

Elizabeth tried to be optimistic, mostly for Victoria's sake. It is rather hard, when you are orphaned and stuck in a world that is being destroyed. They were taken under the care of an old lady, named Mrs. Kotts.

The first thing that was going to happen was a gathering of all survivors. Without technology, the messages to meet were carried through messengers, who had to make it across the dangerous land. Lava was everywhere, and the earthquakes still continued. Their safe haven had to travel across a state to get to the meeting place.

The group consisted of a wide variety of people. Victoria, who was 5 at the time, was the youngest. An old man who everyone called Pa, was 87. The group was made mostly of middle-aged adults, with a few children and some seniors. Elizabeth and Victoria mainly stuck with Mrs. Kotts.

As they made their way across a dried out lake, Elizabeth noticed a young man, with a scowl on his face.

"Who's that?" she asked Mrs. Kotts.

Mrs. Kotts turned to the direction in which Elizabeth was pointing. "Oh, that's Cornelius Snow. He's had some bad luck recently, and is a bit bitter. Watch out for him, and don't get in his way."

Elizabeth nodded, surveying Cornelius.

Their journey lasted nearly a month. In that time period, two people died. One died out of lack of food, and the other from ash inhalation. The ash was so dense and thick; it was surprising that they knew where they were going. Yet some people had salvaged maps and others had seen destroyed road signs. There were moments when it felt like the ash would clear, and they might be able to see. But those moments never last. One of the adults found a doll for Victoria. Victoria never let the doll go. It was the one thing that was helping the little child.

Eventually, the group made their way to the meeting. It was in a high school that wasn't completely destroyed. Entering it, Elizabeth saw the remains of the human race.


End file.
